User blog:Ffijy8ort/Ben 10: DAA Commentary
Me and Pablo did commentary for Ben 10: Destory All Aliens. We had technical difficulties and lost every comment before the Stonehedge fight. Enjoy! *7:35PabloDePabloOk, so we're continuing here *7:35Ffijy8ortGO STINKFLY *7:35Ffijy8ortDO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? *7:35PabloDePabloStinkfly! *7:35Ffijy8ortKinda....... *7:36PabloDePabloAlso, Stonehedge is Galvan work, and Tetramands made the pyramids *7:36PabloDePabloAccording to Mr. Blue Upgrade, at least *7:36Ffijy8ortcool *7:36PabloDePabloBellwood, downtown! *7:36PabloDePabloFLYING UPGRADE MAN1 *7:36PabloDePablo*! *7:36Ffijy8ortAw, stupid commercial *7:36PabloDePabloYeah *7:36Ffijy8ortNO ONE LIKES YOU COMMERCIAL *7:36PabloDePabloStupid commercials >:( *7:36Ffijy8ortWE ONLY WANNA SEE BEN 10 *7:36PabloDePabloSo, how you liking the movie? *7:36PabloDePabloI'm glad to see young Ben again *7:37Ffijy8ortNO COMMERCIALS, BUT STILL THE SNEAK PEEK OF BEN 10: OMNIVERSE *7:37Ffijy8ortIT IS EPCI *7:37Ffijy8ort*EPic *7:37Ffijy8ortHEHEHHEHEHE *7:37Ffijy8ortI did that gag again.... *7:37PabloDePabloDo you still have the commenrary from BTFF? Cut out my lag section, when you post it. *7:37PabloDePabloAlso, continuing gag. *7:37PabloDePabloNot correcting it. *7:37PabloDePabloxD *7:38Ffijy8ortno I don't have it...... remember, I left..... *7:38PabloDePabloI can get it and give it to you *7:38PabloDePabloOnce the movie's over *7:38Ffijy8ortk, then I'll post it in a blog *7:38PabloDePabloYup *7:39PabloDePabloStupid commercials, we want more Ben 10 *7:39Ffijy8ortIKR *7:39PabloDePabloWe watch this for Ben, not ing sneakers *7:39Ffijy8ortI feel like a Ben 10 nerd *7:39PabloDePablo*t alk, not ing, it makes t alk into *7:39PabloDePabloIDK why. *7:39Ffijy8orthmm *7:39PabloDePabloMe too *7:39Ffijy8ortYEAH, IT'S BACK *7:39PabloDePabloNOW BACK TO IT *7:40PabloDePabloYay for Tetrax! *7:40PabloDePabloHey, I said Tetrax abducted Ben in my recap *7:40PabloDePabloI was technically right *7:40Ffijy8ortHE ALTERED THE OMNITRIX *7:40Ffijy8ortCOOOOOOL *7:40PabloDePabloTETRAX HAS ET'S MAGIC TOUCH, BUT WITH THE OMNITRIX *7:40PabloDePabloxD *7:41Ffijy8ortIT THAT AN EGG? *7:41PabloDePabloNo, it's Azmuth's ship *7:41Ffijy8orthehehe, GAG *7:41PabloDePabloStinkfly! *7:41Ffijy8ortSUPER CANNON *7:41Ffijy8ortLOCK ON *7:41PabloDePabloAlso, just so you know, only like 5 or 6 of the original 10 appear here *7:41PabloDePabloAnd also Way Big *7:41Ffijy8ortWATER WINGS *7:41PabloDePabloBut BEN doesn't even use Way Big *7:41PabloDePabloWATER WINGS *7:42Ffijy8ortyeah, I know, just a stupid dream *7:42PabloDePabloAnd also, Galvanic Mechamorph who flies *7:42Ffijy8ortYEAH, GO HEATBLAST *7:42PabloDePabloAnd also Evil Way Big *7:42PabloDePabloHEATBLAST TIME *7:42Ffijy8ortHEHEHEHE "Hot enough for ya'?" *7:42Ffijy8ortHE CAN SHOOT DIAMONDS? *7:42Ffijy8ortFREAKING DIAMONDS? *7:42PabloDePabloYOU CAN'T FREEZE FIRE *7:42PabloDePabloNo, he shoots ice *7:42Ffijy8ortOH, A GRABBY CLAW! *7:42PabloDePabloYOU. CAN'T. FREEZE. FREAKIN'. FIRE! *7:43Ffijy8ortNO, HEATBLAST CAN'T DIE *7:43PabloDePabloHe has a pinchy claw *7:43PabloDePabloHe's gonna pinch Ben! *7:43Ffijy8ortIk *7:43Ffijy8ortBen's a grey matter now I'm guessing *7:43Ffijy8ortKNEW IT *7:43PabloDePabloYeah, he is. *7:43Ffijy8ortGO GREY MATTER *7:43PabloDePabloAw yeah, Tetrax *7:44Ffijy8ortGalvan's are like frogs with the IQ of super smartness *7:44PabloDePabloTetrax is my favorite recurring hero *7:44PabloDePabloMax is right, he never met Azmuth *7:44Ffijy8ortOH HI, AZMUTH *7:44PabloDePabloIt's AZMUTH! *7:44Ffijy8ortWUZZ UP AZMUTH *7:44PabloDePabloAzmuth sounds so nice *7:44Ffijy8ortNO AZMUTH *7:44Ffijy8ortHE DYING *7:44PabloDePabloAZMUTH'S 'BOUT TO DIE *7:45Ffijy8ortNOOOOOO *7:45PabloDePabloAnd then ZOMG EVIL WAY BIG *7:45Ffijy8ortHE GOT CRUSHED *7:45Ffijy8ortGO GRANDPA, TELL TETRAX *7:45Ffijy8ortLIKE A BOWSS *7:45PabloDePabloThey keep saying TOE-ku-star, I say it toe-KU-star *7:45PabloDePabloWait *7:45PabloDePabloOther way around *7:46PabloDePabloI say TOE-ku-star, they say toe-KU-star *7:46PabloDePabloAlso, BLUE UPGRADE'S GETTIN' PWNED! *7:46Ffijy8ortYEAH *7:46PabloDePabloAll CGI Galvanic Mechamorphs are shiny *7:46Ffijy8ortDIE BLUE UPGRADE *7:46Ffijy8ortNO, NOT SELF DESTRUCT *7:46PabloDePabloAW MAN, HE GOT AWAY. *7:46Ffijy8ortZOMG, THEY'RE DEAD *7:46PabloDePabloAW MAN, THE SHIP ASPLODED. *7:46Ffijy8ortI KNEW GWEN WOULD SAVE THEM *7:46PabloDePabloNah, mana shields are good. *7:47Ffijy8ortZOMG, GRANDPA JUST CALLED HIM A BLUE UPGRADE *7:47PabloDePabloBlue Upgrade! *7:47PabloDePabloGrey Matter meets parents *7:47Ffijy8ortand also, in UA, the shields break way more easily froma punch, let alone an explosion *7:47PabloDePabloOMNIVERSE SNEAK PEEK COMING UP *7:47PabloDePabloAW YEAH *7:47Ffijy8ortYEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *7:47Ffijy8ortGRANDPA! *7:48PabloDePabloYouthful people are more energetic, so perhaps young mana users are more potent *7:48Ffijy8ortMAGIC CHARLIE HORSE> *7:48PabloDePabloNO U *7:48PabloDePabloNO U! *7:48PabloDePabloNO U! *7:48Ffijy8ortMAGIC ET TOUCH! *7:48PabloDePabloI the detail on Diamondhead's suit *7:48Ffijy8ortOH GOD, NOT BLUE UPGRADE *7:48PabloDePabloThe little rectangles *7:49PabloDePabloWHY DO YOU HATE SUNSHINE AND OLD MEN, BLUE UPGRADE *7:49PabloDePabloWHYYYYYY *7:49Ffijy8ortUPGRADE IS SO SHINYYYYYYYYY! *7:49PabloDePabloI know! *7:49Ffijy8ortTOOOOOOO SHINYY *7:49PabloDePabloOH CRAP *7:49Ffijy8ort(eyes blow up) *7:49PabloDePabloOH CRAP *7:49Ffijy8ortWHAT'S HAPPENING? *7:49Ffijy8ortZOMG *7:49Ffijy8ortTHEY GOT SUCKED INTO THE OMNITRIX *7:49PabloDePabloHOLY CRAP THE OMNITRIX VAPORIZED LIKE 5 PEOPLE *7:49Ffijy8ortZOMGGGGGGG *7:49PabloDePabloAnother cityyyyy it's so pretyyyyyy *7:49Ffijy8ortHERE COME THE WAVE O' WILDMUTT *7:50PabloDePabloAh commercials, how you spoil *7:50Ffijy8ortIkr *7:50PabloDePabloHmmmmm *7:50PabloDePabloA screen inside a city *7:50Ffijy8ortBecause, little gwen, you aren't in bellwood *7:50PabloDePabloWHAT THE HECK DIAMOND WORLD *7:50PabloDePabloOh, no Omnitrix *7:50Ffijy8ortJINX BETWEEN BEN AND BLUE UPGRADE *7:51Ffijy8ortoh my gosh........ he is so SHINYYYYY! *7:51PabloDePabloSO SHINY *7:51Ffijy8ortAAAAAAAAAH *7:51PabloDePabloSO SHINY -is blinded- *7:51Ffijy8ortSTINKFLIES! *7:51PabloDePabloHOLY CRAP A SWARM OF STINKFLIES *7:51PabloDePabloAnd then BATTLE SUIT UPGRADE *7:51Ffijy8ortI wanna see the Wave of Wildmutt *7:51PabloDePabloI wish Ben could use Battlesuit Upgrade *7:51Ffijy8ortIk *7:51PabloDePabloWave of Wildmutt, Swarm of Stinkfly *7:52PabloDePabloxD *7:52Ffijy8ortWOW AND SOS! *7:52Ffijy8ortA WAVE OF WILDMUTT, WOW *7:52PabloDePabloWILDMUTT! *7:52Ffijy8ortGO TETRAX WITH YOUR AWESOMENESS *7:52PabloDePabloZOMG DIAMOND SURFING! *7:52PabloDePablowhich the commercials spoiled *7:52PabloDePabloThe diamond surfing is awesome *7:52Ffijy8ortI WOULD PAY 1,000 DOLLARS TO BE ABLE TO DIAMOND SURF! *7:53PabloDePabloTetrax in general is awesome, really *7:53PabloDePabloMe too! *7:53PabloDePabloHaha, Tetrax is annoyed with Gwen too *7:53PabloDePabloWILDMUTTS RUNNING UP A WALL WHILE TETRAX DIAMOND SURFS UP THE WALL *7:53PabloDePabloYES. *7:53PabloDePabloSo Wildmutt can climb on walls *7:53PabloDePabloGAH COMMERCIALS *7:54Ffijy8ortYEAH, DIAMOND SURF LIKE A BOWSS *7:54PabloDePabloCat, you cannot get in my lap right now *7:54Ffijy8ortWAIT, IT'S OV TIME *7:54PabloDePabloShe's sitting on my arm *7:54PabloDePabloIT IS? *7:54Ffijy8ortXD *7:54Ffijy8ortI think *7:54PabloDePabloOh, new Lego or something *7:54PabloDePabloMeh *7:54Ffijy8ortYEAH *7:54PabloDePabloI WANT OV AND DAA *7:54Ffijy8ortI think it's a game *7:54Ffijy8ortYEAH IKR *7:54PabloDePabloIt is *7:55PabloDePabloThey have promo shorts, I guess *7:55PabloDePabloIt does say ME JOKER *7:55PabloDePabloHaha. *7:55Ffijy8ortOH NOES, A BOMB *7:55PabloDePablo ter teeth! *7:55Ffijy8ortSHARK? *7:55PabloDePabloSHARRRRRKS *7:55PabloDePabloI have an alien based on a shark *7:55Ffijy8ortJUMP INTO YOUR PLANE LIKE A BOWSS *7:56PabloDePabloI'm just stopping there so I won't plug my series moreso *7:56Ffijy8ortjoker turbo boost! *7:56Ffijy8ortDIE JOKER *7:56PabloDePabloAmusement park over the ocean? not a smart idea *7:56Ffijy8ortIkr *7:56PabloDePabloCat, get off my arm >:( *7:56PabloDePabloI have 2 cats *7:56Ffijy8ortone accident, people drowning in the ocean *7:56PabloDePabloCHICKENZ AND MISSILES *7:57Ffijy8ortand why does Joker think will like everything? *7:57PabloDePabloAnd cool armor *7:57Ffijy8ortOH I PIE *7:57PabloDePabloELECTRIC FREAKIN' PIES *7:57Ffijy8ortHAHA TAKE THAT JOKER *7:57PabloDePabloI don't think electric pie would taste good... or be safe *7:57Ffijy8ortYAY, WE'RE BACK *7:57PabloDePabloYAY BACK TO THE MOVIE *7:57PabloDePabloThey do now. *7:58PabloDePabloThe team's together! *7:58Ffijy8ortYAY, WE'RE ON PETROPIA *7:58PabloDePabloPETROPIA! *7:58PabloDePabloIt's a simulation! *7:58Ffijy8ortOWWWW THIS IS COMPUTER SYMULIZED PETROPIA *7:58PabloDePabloTHEY'RE IN THE OMNI-MATRIX *7:58PabloDePabloHEY, REFERENCE TO A SPECIFIC EPISODE! *7:58Ffijy8ortOH, MANA MISSILES *7:59PabloDePabloAh, nostalgia, I remember being a young lad and watching the Sumo Slammer episode *7:59PabloDePabloDIAMOND BOOMERANG! *7:59Ffijy8ortAgain, something I learned last week *7:59Ffijy8ortYou can't teleport through mana *7:59PabloDePabloHOLY CRAP *7:59PabloDePabloAZMUTH HAS A PAPA *7:59Ffijy8ortAWWW *7:59Ffijy8ortTHAT'S SO CUTEE *7:59Ffijy8ort........ AND DISTURBING *8:00PabloDePabloTrust me, it gets better, it gets explained *8:00Ffijy8ortAzmuth isn't dead, you idiot Papa Azmuth *8:01PabloDePabloe-vil way BIG *8:01Ffijy8ortE-VILLLLLLLLL *8:01Ffijy8ortTHAT MEANS EVIL WAY BIG IS IN THE OMNITRIX *8:01Ffijy8ortUH OH...... *8:01PabloDePabloOH MY GOD *8:01PabloDePabloHE'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. *8:01Ffijy8ortNOOOOOO *8:01Ffijy8ortWES GONNA DIE *8:01PabloDePabloOH MY GOD THIS IS SO EPIC *8:01Ffijy8ortWE ABOUT TO GET STUPID *8:02Ffijy8ortOH, SHINY ROCK *8:02Ffijy8ortGO SHINY BLUE UPGRADE *8:02PabloDePabloShiny rocks, shiny Blue Upgrade Azmuth Papa, shiny everything *8:02PabloDePabloTHIS MOVIE IS SO SHINY *8:02Ffijy8ortSO SHINY *8:02PabloDePabloAw man, they're gonna die. *8:02Ffijy8ortMY EYES ARE ABOUT TO (eyes explode) *8:02PabloDePablo...or fall to the pit *8:03PabloDePabloSo mana messes up the Omnitrix *8:03Ffijy8ortcool.... *8:03PabloDePabloHuh *8:03Ffijy8ortthat should be an episode *8:03PabloDePabloYeah *8:03PabloDePablo...if Gwen has mana, what would happen when she learns mana in Gwen 10's timeline *8:03PabloDePablo...the series ends much sooner, I guess. *8:03Ffijy8ortGO OPTIMISTIC GWEN! *8:04PabloDePabloMOTIVATIONAL GWEN AND haha snarky ben *8:04Ffijy8ortIF WE MAKE IT OUT ALIVE........... Will you do my report for me? *8:04Ffijy8ortSO BEN MORPHS WITH PAPA AZMUTH? *8:04PabloDePabloIt's morphin' time! *8:04PabloDePabloxD *8:04Ffijy8ortTIME FOR AN UPGRADE *8:05Ffijy8ortOH GOSH, HE'S DISORDER *8:05Ffijy8ortNOOOOOOOOOOOO *8:05Ffijy8ortNOT A COMMERCIA *8:05PabloDePabloCOMMERCIALS *8:05PabloDePabloNO. *8:05PabloDePabloNO. *8:05PabloDePabloNO *8:05Ffijy8ortNOT NOW, WE'VE BEEN TOO FAR *8:05Ffijy8ortIs it OV preview yet *8:05PabloDePabloNope *8:05Ffijy8ortOH YEAH, IT'S THE THING AGAIN *8:05PabloDePabloI think it's after the movie *8:05PabloDePabloNo, it's a continued thing of it, Figy *8:06PabloDePabloLooks like it's a mineseries *8:06Ffijy8orti know...... *8:06Ffijy8ortit's probably gonna become a thing like Ninjago *8:06PabloDePabloI think the guy ing to Joker is Bane *8:06Ffijy8ortLOOK UP JOKER *8:06PabloDePabloOr Manbat *8:06PabloDePablobut manbat is too obscure *8:06Ffijy8ortUHHH *8:06Ffijy8ortIT'S TWO FACE *8:06PabloDePabloNo, it's LEX LUTHOR *8:06PabloDePabloLex LUthor. *8:06Ffijy8ortoh, lex *8:07Ffijy8ortEPIC SHIP *8:07PabloDePabloLex has a REALLY DEEP VOICE in this *8:07PabloDePabloi mistook him for Bane *8:07PabloDePabloIt's that bad *8:07Ffijy8ortANOTHER DECONSTURCTOR? *8:07PabloDePabloSHIIIIINY BLAAAAACK OBJECT. *8:07Ffijy8ortOH, HI PENGUIN *8:07PabloDePablo-gives Lex a shiny black object- CGI Upgrade.- *8:07PabloDePabloxD *8:07Ffijy8ortI've been meaning to ask, what is CGI? *8:08PabloDePabloComputer-generated-images *8:08PabloDePabloCGI *8:08Ffijy8ortYAY IT'S BACK *8:08PabloDePabloWE'RE BACK *8:08Ffijy8ortGRANDPA THINKS HE DID IT *8:08Ffijy8ortYO BETTA GRANDPA *8:08PabloDePabloRUN GRANDPA *8:08Ffijy8ortNOOOOOOOO, THE RV! *8:08PabloDePabloHOLY CRAP *8:08Ffijy8ortNOT THE RV *8:08PabloDePabloRV EXPLODES, EVIL WAY BIG ESCAPES *8:08PabloDePabloOh hey, they got out *8:09Ffijy8ortHEY BLUE UPGRADE, WUZZ UP *8:09Ffijy8ortBlue Upgrade is now like my favorite charater *8:09PabloDePablooh my god blue upgrade is TOO SHINY I'M GONNA GO BLI -goes blind- *8:09Ffijy8ortOMG, WHATS HAPPENING *8:09PabloDePabloWHAT THE HECK *8:09Ffijy8ortHIS PARENTS ARE GONE? *8:09Ffijy8ortOMG, THEY MUTATED *8:09PabloDePabloBEN'S PARENTS GOT TURNED INTO ALIENS *8:10Ffijy8ortDaddy is Heatblast and Mommy is Wildmutt (I think) *8:10PabloDePabloI agree *8:10Ffijy8ortGO BLUE WAY BIG *8:10Ffijy8ortI mean Upgrade *8:10PabloDePabloI just noticed all the enemies in this movie are blue *8:10Ffijy8ortI keep writing Way Big because he like takes up the whole screen *8:10Ffijy8ortIKR *8:10PabloDePabloBlue Upgrade, Blue Way Big, what's next, Blue Vilgax? *8:10Ffijy8ortNO, BLUE UPGRADE GOT CAUGHT *8:11PabloDePabloTetrax being awesome *8:11Ffijy8ortOh no, his dad is Wildmutt *8:11PabloDePabloCOMING UP BEN 10: OMNIVERSE SNEAK PEEK! *8:11Ffijy8ortYEAH! *8:11PabloDePablooh my god *8:11Ffijy8ortOMG, AZMUTH IS EVIL WAY BIG? *8:11PabloDePabloAZMUTH MAY BE BLUE WAY BIG *8:12Ffijy8ortHE IS *8:12PabloDePabloWait *8:12Ffijy8ortCOOL, ALIEN TOWN *8:12PabloDePabloWhy was Evil Way Big in the Omnitrix? He had to be in there in order to be uploaded... *8:12Ffijy8ortNO, MANA GOES DOWN, DIAMONDS GO UP *8:12PabloDePabloWHAT IF BEN'S ALIENS HAVE EVIL FORMS? *8:12PabloDePabloALL OF THEM? *8:12PabloDePabloSTORED IN THE OMNITRIX! *8:12Ffijy8ortThey're probably looked *8:12Ffijy8ortYAY, WAY BIG *8:12PabloDePabloOh, Ben DOES use Way Big *8:12Ffijy8ortCOOOOOOOOOL! *8:12PabloDePabloYUSYUSYUSWAYBIG *8:13Ffijy8ortNO, UPGRADE *8:13PabloDePabloWAY BIG vs WAY BIG: ROUND 2 (Cosmic Destruction was round 1) *8:13Ffijy8ortHE'S DYING *8:13PabloDePabloGIANT BATTLE *8:13Ffijy8ortlet's see who wins *8:13Ffijy8ortI bet 100 bucks on Ben *8:13PabloDePabloSUMO SLAMMER TIME. *8:13PabloDePabloAW YEAH. *8:13Ffijy8ortNO BEN, GET BACK UP *8:13Ffijy8ortYEAAAAAAAAAAA AH *8:13Ffijy8ortKILL HIM WAY BIG *8:14Ffijy8ortYEAH, BODY SLAM! *8:14Ffijy8ortWOOOOOOOOOOO *8:14PabloDePabloAlso, I just noticed- UA Four Arms has a speedo and a ponytail like a SUMO, SUMO SLAMMERS, etc. *8:14Ffijy8ortI GET 100 BUCKS *8:14Ffijy8ortYEAH, BLUE UPGRADE SURVIVED *8:14Ffijy8ortuh oh, mass confusion *8:14PabloDePabloNO WAIT I'M THE GOOD TO'KUSTAR *8:14PabloDePabloDESTROY ALL ALIENSSSSSSS *8:15PabloDePabloROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR *8:15Ffijy8ortOh I get it, Papa Azmuth was prepared to destory all aliens to find Azmuth... oh.. I thought they were taking about Ben *8:15PabloDePabloYeah *8:15PabloDePabloGrab Papa Azmuth! *8:15Ffijy8ortYEAH, USE THE MACHINE GUNS ON YOUR SON........ wait that's just wrong.... *8:15PabloDePabloSave Azmuth Jr.! *8:15PabloDePabloPapa Azmuth doesn't know Azmuth is Evil Way Big *8:15Ffijy8ortGwen pronouced Azmuth weird... *8:16PabloDePabloSNEAK PEEK *8:16PabloDePabloZOMG *8:16Ffijy8ortYEAH SNEAK PEEK *8:16PabloDePabloWOAH! *8:16PabloDePabloYES *8:16Ffijy8ortGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *8:16PabloDePabloYES *8:16PabloDePabloYES *8:16Ffijy8ortI saw Kevin and Gwen *8:16Ffijy8ortOMG, SPIDERMONKEY LOOKS EPIC *8:16PabloDePabloOH MY GOD THIS LOOKS AWESOME *8:16PabloDePabloTHIS *8:16PabloDePabloTHIS *8:16Ffijy8ortCall me Ben-Dude, OKAY BEN-DUDE *8:16PabloDePabloI FEEL MY VEINS TIGHTENING *8:16PabloDePabloMY HEART POUNDING *8:16Ffijy8orteven though that was short, it was epic *8:16PabloDePabloYessss *8:16Ffijy8ortDID YOU SEE SPIDERMONKEY? *8:16PabloDePabloI feel a bit sick now *8:16PabloDePabloi did *8:16Ffijy8ortHE LOOKED EPIC *8:17PabloDePablooh i feel sick *8:17Ffijy8ortright? *8:17Ffijy8ortWhy? *8:17PabloDePabloI was overexicted *8:17Ffijy8ortME TOOOOOO *8:17Ffijy8ort(DANCES) *8:17Ffijy8ortMUAHAHA *8:17PabloDePabloI feel my heart pounding and my arms feel heavy because so much blood was pumped into them *8:17Ffijy8ortI saw Gwen and Kevin though, people said they weren't gonna be their *8:17PabloDePabloi feel weak *8:17PabloDePabloI saw them too *8:18PabloDePabloMy arms feel heavy *8:18Ffijy8ortXD, joke keep going *8:18PabloDePabloI feel slightly sick *8:18PabloDePabloBut that was epic *8:18Ffijy8ortIKR *8:18PabloDePabloNew Spidermonkey looks cool *8:18PabloDePabloI wish I had recorded this *8:18Ffijy8ortI've never seen spidermonkey look so epic *8:18PabloDePabloOh well, someone will upload the sneak peek later *8:18PabloDePabloAlso, classic transformation *8:18Ffijy8ortyeah, then I'll pause it an examine Spidermonkey for like half an hour *8:19PabloDePabloBlox looks cool *8:19Ffijy8ortwatching all the details *8:19PabloDePabloLooks like his power is... shapeshifting? *8:19PabloDePabloBlox is a shapeshifter from the looks of things *8:19Ffijy8ortand yeah, I think he can shapeshift and has super strength *8:19Ffijy8ortBecause you can rearrange blocks, and he just looks like the strong type *8:19Ffijy8ortYAY, IT'S BACK *8:19PabloDePabloYup *8:19PabloDePabloIt's not back for me *8:19PabloDePabloIt's just about back *8:20PabloDePabloNOW IT'S BACK *8:20Ffijy8ortAW, poor skyscraper *8:20Ffijy8ortGO BLUE UPGRADE *8:20PabloDePabloPAPA AZMUTH ISN'T HAPPY! *8:20Ffijy8ortben you idiot!! *8:20PabloDePabloOH MAN *8:20PabloDePabloBEN TOOK THE HIT *8:21Ffijy8orti knew he was gonna miss her *8:21PabloDePabloYou know, you can tell this is an alternate continuity *8:21PabloDePabloBen's parents aren't aliens in AF *8:21Ffijy8ortOH, GWEN TENANCLES! *8:21PabloDePabloEither they were cured or this is another timeline *8:21PabloDePabloSounds naughty, Figy *8:21PabloDePabloyucj *8:21PabloDePablo*yuck *8:22Ffijy8ortXD *8:22PabloDePabloFAAATHERR? *8:22Ffijy8ortYAY, THE OMNITRIX RESET *8:22PabloDePabloI'mma fix- this Omnitrix- *8:22PabloDePabloWith my son- it can be done *8:22Ffijy8ortAZMUTH, WHERE ARE YOU? *8:22Ffijy8ortHEY AZMUTH! *8:22PabloDePabloOH NOEZ AZMUTH'S ON THE GROUND! *8:23Ffijy8ortHe has a cool staff...... *8:23PabloDePabloWhat's mana? *8:23PabloDePabloOh, you haven't been told? *8:23PabloDePabloAWESOME HINTING *8:23Ffijy8ortWe have....... like for several years *8:23PabloDePabloAwwwww....... *8:23PabloDePabloReunion! *8:23PabloDePabloMechamorph ARMOR *8:24Ffijy8ortOH, HE IS REALLY A GALVAN *8:24PabloDePabloSee? He can still be his father *8:24PabloDePabloHe's just in a suit *8:24PabloDePabloI knew it, I told you it would be explained *8:24Ffijy8ortI would keep that armor on forever *8:24PabloDePabloPapa Azmuth remains nameless *8:24Ffijy8ortHow does Azmuth's Dad look younger than Azmuth himsefl *8:25Ffijy8ortOMG, HIS PARENTS ARE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH *8:25Ffijy8ortOH RAINBOW BEAMM *8:25PabloDePabloThe toy says Retaliator is Papa Azmuth's name, but that's the armor's toy *8:25PabloDePabloRAINBOW CUUUUUUURE *8:25Ffijy8ortGrandpa looks conspipated..... *8:25Ffijy8ortxD *8:25Ffijy8ortYAY, BLUE UPGRADE *8:26Ffijy8ortAW, IT'S AZMUTH........ *8:26PabloDePabloPapa Azmuth looks younger than Azmuth *8:26Ffijy8ortYeah, Yeah, Yeah, the kids'll tell you the whole story *8:26PabloDePabloHOW IS THAT *8:26PabloDePabloJinx! *8:26Ffijy8ortI said that earlier, check the past messages @Pablo *8:26PabloDePabloI know *8:26PabloDePabloI just said it again *8:26PabloDePabloREPAIR THE RV, BLUE UPGRADE STYLE *8:26Ffijy8ortoh, k *8:27Ffijy8ortI would keep that Galvanic Mechamorph suit *8:27Ffijy8ortIT'S EPIC *8:27PabloDePabloBut it turns you into an angry living weapon *8:27Ffijy8ortBYE TETRAX...... *8:27PabloDePabloYAY FOR ADVENTUUUUUUUUUUUUURE *8:27Ffijy8ortNice rating *8:28Ffijy8ort*narrarating *8:28Ffijy8ortAW, THAT STORY WAS SOO CUTE *8:28PabloDePabloHey, Ben uses aliens to help school *8:28Ffijy8ortOH HI DR. ANIMO! *8:28PabloDePabloDR. ANIMO *8:28Ffijy8ortTIME TO DIE ANIMO! *8:28PabloDePabloIT'S HERO TIME *8:28Ffijy8ortYAYYYYYYYYY! *8:28PabloDePablobut that waits for the sequel. *8:28Ffijy8ortYAY ANOTHER SNEAK PEAK *8:28Ffijy8ortor it it the same *8:28PabloDePabloSame thing, just rerun *8:28Ffijy8ortand yes he does shapeshift *8:29PabloDePabloYES. *8:29PabloDePabloDo want. *8:29PabloDePabloBen-dude. *8:29Ffijy8ortCall me Ben, dude, Okay, Bendude *8:29PabloDePabloSo, that's our commentary. *8:29Ffijy8ortOh, cool credits *8:29PabloDePabloYeah Category:Blog posts